Delilah Phantom 2: Future's grip
by The Writers Notebook
Summary: Deli and her twinbrother Danny have told the world about their secret identity, so now, two years later, they fight crime like crazy, while trying to grow up like normal teenagers. This includes the hormones of a teenager, going to school, and living like there is no tommorow. But a peek of the future will change that... OCxDash and slight DannyxSam. NO SLASH
1. Prologue

Hello, my name is Delilah Julia Fenton, but people in the world pretty much know me as Delilah Phantom, and my friends call me Dali. I'm sixteen years old, and I work together with my brother not only to fight against crime, but mostly to fight the dark, supernatural things that treathen our hometown.

We have had problems in the past, but we get along fine now, working together, but also working alone a lot. Well, not completely alone, since we also work with the police of Amity. We still just go to highschool though, but we don't sit with the elite. Our little group exists out of six people. There's me, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Emily and Dash.

Emily just came new to Casper high last year, and Dash, well. He's more then just my friend, but he isn't exactly my boyfriend, after Paulina dragged him of, he had told her to go jump in te river (littarily that), and he had went back to me, telling me he was sorry, I had told him it was okay.

So now, two years after Danny and I had told the world our secret, we lived like any normal Halfa (sarcasm'), there still is this part of me though, screaming in my mind, telling me the mostb horribel things, like nobody loves you and all that crap. Danny had told me that he also had that. He called his Dark Dan, because the voice reminded him of Dan Phantom, his evil future he had promised he would never become.

So yeah, there are two Halfa's Multipule Personality Disorder (If you can call it that since we keep the voice inside out head and always keep acting like ourselves) protecting you from all the evil things in the world, isn't that funny?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I awoke of my alarmclock, a little anoyed that it was going off on a Saturday, but I had to work, a year ago, I had started with an Internship at the hospital of Amity Park, I worked on Saturdays. But today was especialy anoying since I had to fight ghosts with Danny until three o'clock, at night.

I sat up, stepping out of bed and making my way to my mirror. I looked good, even when I had just woken up. I brushed my hair, and put om my clothes, and since it was winter, almost Christmas to be precise, those weren't my summer clothes. I wore a blue skinny jeans, a top, t-shirt and hoody, and boots, no combat boots of course, I wasn't goth.

I picked my doctors coat out of the closet and hung it over my arm, walking downstairs. "Morning sweetie!" My mom singsong. "How did you sleep." I felt kinda bad, she always woke up for me on the saturdays, though she stated she did it because that way she could work a little while Dad was out fishing (his newest hobby), I knew otherwise, I didn't show that though.

"I slept perfectly fine mom, how did u sleep?" I asked. She shrugged, "I guess fine too." I knew that wasn't true, mom had gotten older in the last two years, her hair (which she grew out because dad liked it that way), showed hints of grey. Her eyes seemed tired, and she had really much wrinkles. She seemed so much older then she actually was, but when I tried to tell her about it, she said that wasn't true.

"Okay, did dad already leave?" I asked. "Yeah, Danny went with him this time, something about fother son bonding time." Mom smiled, I grinned. "And Jazz?" Jazz was currently in her senior year, and, like me, worked on Saturdays, I guess we all know what she did. "Off to work already." I smiled, looking to the clock, I didn't have to go for another fifteen minutes. "Will you be okay on your own today?" I asked, I didn't like to leave my mom alone, normally Danny was home, but today he wasn't.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I need to work on the ecto-gun, your dad... lets say he wasn't very carefull with it." Mom said, we sat for another five minutes in silence, before I stood up. "speaking of ecto, I am going to get the thermos, I wouldn't want to be held up all day if something attacks." I joked, my mom looked at me wide eyes. I rolled my eyes. "Relax, I was joking." she nodded, relaxing a little.

After I had found the thermos in the mess that I called my room, I walked back to the kitchen, hugged my mom, and turned ghost. "I'll be back around five, if I'm home later then that, I'll call." I told mom, she smiled and nodded, and I turned intangible and went to the roof, The doctors coat still haning on my arm as I flew to the hospital.

I landed before the door next to Sam and turned human, she smiled to me. "Ready to work?" she asked. She also grew her hair out, and wasn't really a goth anymore, though she still hated her blond hair, so she had painted it brown. She also still liked dark colors, so her clothing all was dark purple. "Wanna talk or wanna get inside?" Sam and I did the same internship.

When we walked inside I put on my doctors coat, and Sam and I were quickly greeted by Emily, one of our best friends, she was a skinny girl with blonde hair and green eyes, we actually met her in the hospital, but she went to our school too, and we hang out with her a lot. "Hey girls, we just had a new patient, we need to check up on him every hour, which means in about five minutes."

I smiled at Emily. "Hey Emily, let's do that then." I told her, I followed her to the room of the patient, Sam following close behind, and we chattered about homework, ghost, and boys, mostly the last subject. "So, how is it going between you and Danny?" I asked Sam, about a year ago, Danny and Sam had started dating. Sam shrugged. "Were fine, he just taking me to the movies this Saturday."

I had to think about the first (and only) time Dash took me out, we also went to the movies, it turned out to be ladiesnight, and since the barkeeper was drunk, we got drunk too, in the end, the night was terrible. As if Sam could read my mind, she said: "What about you and Dash?" I rolled my eyes. "There's nothing between me and Dash." I said, Emily laughed. "Sure." she said, sarcasm' in her voice. At that point, we entered te room of the new patient.

Our day went on like that, I only once had to take a pause for a ghost attack, so I could go home at five o'clock like I had promised my mom, when I entered the house, Danny, Dad and Jazz where already home. "Hey little sister." Jazz said. "How was your day?" She poured me a cup of thea, and I sat down next to Danny. "Calm." I said, "Where's mom?" I asked, Dad grinned. "Stil working on the ecto-gun." I grinned.

How was your day?" I asked Jazz, she smiled. "Normal, and long." she said, I turned to Danny. "Skulker kept bugging me." he said, I grinned. "Must be nice, all I had to deal with was the boxghost, and if I hear 'Be Ware!' once more I think I'm going to puke." I said. "It wasn't nice at all!" Dad said, "That Punk kept bugging us, we didn't catch one fish!" I laughed. "That's not funny!" Dad said, Danny, Jazz and I all laughed.

* * *

Sunday also went by calmly and when my alarmclock went off on monday, I quickly got out of bed, dressing up and putting my hair in a high ponytail. I went downstairs, and sat next to Danny. "Morning." I said, Danny groaned, he hated mondays, I took some cornflakes, and quickly ate it. "I'm going already, I still have to work on a project and it has to be done tomorrow." I said, taking my backpack and turning ghost. I didn't worry when my backpack was gone, it would come back when I turned back human.

I waved at Danny, and turned intangible. I flew trough the roof, and flew to the school, I landed by the door and turned human. "Hello Delilah." I looked up, and saw Vlad Plasmius aka Vlad Masters. "What do you want this time?" I sighed, once again turning ghost. "What do you think?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Just go away Plasmius, I have a project I have to work on." I said, I was pretty anoyed. "But Delilah dear, aren't you happy to see uncle Vlad?" I rolled my eyes once again. "I told you to go away!" I trew an ectoblast at his head, he just seemed to step aside, even though we were high in the air.

"Just give up, you can't win from me." he said, I groaned. "Just go away!" I said, the bell of school rang, why wasn't Danny here? I couldn't win from Vlad on my own. "I have school." I stated, knowing he wouldn't care anyway, where the hell was Danny?" I felt panic coming up, I wasn't strong enough, even though I had a natural talent and pretty much everything always came to me with my ghostpowers, Danny had always been the stronger one of us. He trained more, and had more powers too.

And then there was Vlad, with more then twenty years of experience and more powers then anyone could ever Imagine, even while working together with Danny, we always found it hard to beat him. How was I going to beat him on my own? Didn't Danny know I was in trouble? He had a ghostsence! "You are going to do as I say." Vlad said, I rolled my eyes. Yeah, not that desperate. "Dream on Vlad." I told him, and then, finally, Danny came.

"Where the hell where you?!" I asked, "Sorry, I was already in the lesson when my ghostsence went of and I couldn't get the attention of the teacher and..." I shook my head, "Whatever, lets kick some butt." we both grinned like fools, before turning to Vlad, he sighed. "Forget it, not the right timing." He eyed me for a few seconds, and I suddenly felt frozen, before he flew away.

Danny and I landed on the ground and both turned back human. "What was that about?" Danny asked, I shook my head. "I...I don't know." But somehow, I felt like there was a really important message that I wasn't getting.

* * *

The cantine was full when Sam and I got in, but luckily, Danny, Tucker, Dash and Emily had kept us a place, Dash wasn't from the Elite anymore, and since then, he, Danny and Tucker had found out they had a lot in comon'. "Great, you guys are finally here!" Emily said as soon as Sam and I sat down. "If I have to attend to one more talk about football I think I will kill myself."

Sam grinned, and I just stared at her, her words not getting trough, there was still something bugging me, far in the back of my mind, and it wasn't the part of me that was constantly screaming. It was a part of me that I never knew I had, up untill now. "Deli! Deli?!" I snapped out of my trance, and looked at Dash with a questioning look on my face. "I was just asking you what you think about the new History method." Did we have a new history method?

"Uh... I guess it's fine." I mumbled, looking away again, Danny looked at me again with concern. "Are you okay? Ever since Vlad came by you have been acting weird." he said. I shrugged. "I guess I'm just distracted today, It feels like there's something I'm not getting." I said. "Yeah, no kidding!" Danny said, I sighed. "You know I didn't mean it like that! I meant... ugh... I'm not even sure what I mean." I said. "I guess... it's just that look Vlad gave me before he left."

Emily stared at me. "What look?" she asked, I looked down at my hands. "Like he was trying to tell me something with his eyes, but I didn't understand what he meant, and something tell's me I don't really want to know." I mumbled. I felt better now that I had talked about it.

The rest of the day, well, at least I did listen when somebody asked me something.

* * *

"No, really. I mean it Deli, you need a break!" Danny told me, I shook my head. "I don't need a break Danny, I don't like letting you do stuff on your own, it makes me feel useless." I said, Danny rolled his eyes. "You know you aren't useless, and besides, you've been so tired lately, just take a break from ghostfighting a while, even if it's just for two days or something." I firmly shook my head again, while texting Dash back.

_No, he still hasn't stopped talking about it._

"But Deli, when I got too tired, Dark Dan suddenly showed up, he wasn't just a voice in my head anymore, and if clockwork hadn't been there..." I looked up. "Will you drop it Danny? I know what happened too you, but I won't turn bad, I've already been in that dark pool once, I won't let myself get there again! But I don't need a break. Okay?" Danny sighed and finally dropped the subject.

_That's harsh, when do you think he'll stop talking?_

"So, are you doing anything this weekend? 'Cause I'm going out with Sam, but if you have nothing to do, you'll be home alone, so then I'll just tell her we have too replace that to some other time." Oh no. "Danny, I'll really be fine, I'll probably hang out with Emily or something."

_He just did, now he's talking about the weekend._

"Deli, It's not healthy, all you do is working and sitting at home." Danny told me, I rolled my eyes. "That's not true, I have hobby's." I said. "Like what?" "Like drawing." Now it was Danny's turn to roll his eyes.

_Speaking of which, I was thinking, would you like to watch a movie at my place? My mom isn't home. We could do it on Saturday._

I wasn't really ahppy with his formulation of the sentence 'We could do it on Saturday.' But if I accepted, an=t least Danny would Shut up. "I just heared I'm watching a movie Saturday." I told Danny. I was right, he did shut up.

_Count me in!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was Saturday, and I was pretty much home alone the entire day, untill I went over at dash' house. I hadn't dressed up or something, we hang out at his house all the time. I rang the doorbell, and the door went open almost imediatly. "Where you waiting behind the door or something?" I asked. Dash just grinned.

We walked to the livingroom, and I sat down, when I saw the dvd, I froze. It was the movie we hat seen in the cinema when we went out the first and only time. Did he mean something by this? Why this movie? Why would he pick it when he knew we had both seen it before?

"Dash." I managed to get over my lips. "We have already seen that movie." It was barely a whisper, but it was enough for him to hear. "I know." he said.

I sat out the whole movie without even seeing it, wishing I had risked the possibily of Danny bugging me all week, and hoping the movie would be over soon, Dash put it off somewhere in the half though. "Is something wrong?" he asked, concerned. "Why this movie?" I blurted out, my cheeks burning in what I was sure was a bright red.

"Because..." Dash closed his eyes. "Because I really like you Deli, more then just a friend would like another friend." I didn't know what to say, of course I liked him, I had known since I was fourteen, but I didn't know if that meant I wanted to be with him. Yes, I liked him, but that also brought him in big danger with ghosts.

"Dash... I..." I looked at my hands, not sure what too say, not sure what to think. I wasn't even sure how to look at him. He was Dash, my more then best friend that I liked, maybe even loved, and that I didn't want to bring in Danger. But then again, how could I ever tell him no?

"It's okay." Dash took my hand, "You don't have to say anything, I know you don't like me that way." Why would he even think that? he had no idea how much I did like him, more then was good for both me and **him**! I couldn't say no to him, but I couldn't bring him in danger either. "Dash." I looked away to make sure he wouldn't see how sad this all made me. "I have to go."

* * *

When Danny walked into my room later that evening he found me on my bed, staring at the ceiling. He had never seen me like this before, but I had been like this before, when I was consumed by my black hole, I didn't want to be there again, I needed my brother right now.

"Deli?" Danny asked me, sitting down at the edge of my bed, I looked up at him, trying to see trough my blur of tears. "What happened?" Danny asked me. "He.. He..." I couldn't say it, Danny eyes widened. "Did he hurt you?" I shook my head, and shrugged at the same time. "What did he do then?" Danny asked, I sighed.

"He told me he likes me." Danny frowned. "And that's not good because?" he asked. "He will be in danger, Danny, I don't know what to do, help me!" Danny grinned. "Is that what you worry about? We are teenagers, don't think like an adult! He likes you, and you like him." I looked away. 'You don't..." he stopped me. "Deli, I do understand, I've been there, but I like Sam. We are together, she's part of our team, and so is Dash. I think he can handle himself." I frowned.

"You know what?" I sat up. "I think you're even right this time bro." I smiled. "No get out of my room before I kick you out." Danny smiled, and stood up. "Be in my room if you need me!" he said, laughing and walking out of the room.

I felt like a fool when I called Dash, the smile never leaving my face. _"Hello?" _he asked, I grinned. "Hello boy that I like."

* * *

Monday came soon, and after school, Danny, me, Sam, Tucker, Emily and Dash sat in the Nasty Burger. We were talking about stupid things like homework, when Dash suddenly eyes me with a huge grinn. "What?" I mouthed, he grinned even wider, talking further with Tucker about a new video game, I rolled my eyes.

"So, Deli, will you tell me why you are grinning like you lost your virginity?" Sam asked, I rolled my eyes. "I didn't lose my virginity." I stated, taking a bite of my burger. "Of course not! You gave your virginity away to a teacher." I almost puked, Sam rolled her eyes. "I was just joking." I coughed a few times, before glaring daggers at her.

"Well Sam, it didn't sound like a joke." I said, before taking another bite. "Sam, she is grinning because she got herself a boyfriend." Danny said, Sam looked at him. "Really? who?" she asked me. I didn't anwser. "Who do you think?" Danny asked, but it sounded more like a statement. Sam eyes Dash, who was, like me now, grinning.

"I knew it!" was all she said, before taking another bite of her salad. I eyed Emily, telling her to help me, but she just ignored it and also grinned. Could this day get any worse?

"Be ware!" I guess it could. I looked at Danny, who had already jumped up, and jumped up too. "Goin' ghost!" Danny cried, I didn't, I just did as I always did, silently change without getting anyones attention on me, and flew into the air. "What now boxghost?!" I yelled, feeling better now that My ghostpart had taken over. I felt I got hit in the back by something.

"Crap." I said. "Of course it was a trap." And then I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"No, no, no, no!" I heared someone yell, "Let her go freak!" My eyes slowly opened, and in the blur that was my sight I tried to recognize where I was. "I'm afraid I can't do that boy, I told Vlad I would catch her, so I did." that voice... I knew I should be afraid of it, but somehow, I couldn't remember why.

"I don't care what you told Vlad! She is hurt! she needs medical help!" A scream escaped my lips, but I didn't realize it was me untill I felt the pain, which made me scream louder. "Ah, the little puppet is awake, good." I tried to concentrate and see where I was, but I couldn't, everytime I tried, black spots would come into my vision, and I was sure I was going to fainth again.

"Deli, Deli are you okay?" I heared someone ask, who was Deli? Was that me? I tried to remember, anything, please god give me anything I can hold on to. _Why would he? God doesn't care about you, nobody does? _The voice came from inside of my head, so it had to be me, but even though it was me, the voice scared me. I closed my eyes.

"So..." somebody poked me. "When I saw it on the news two years ago, I almost couldn't believe it, Phantom's sister was noww a Phantom too. How did you do that girl?" Suddenly, everything came back to me, I opened my eyes, and saw clear, I saw freakshow before me, a cruel smile on hos face. "No!" I yelled. "No! No! No!" I struggled, yelled, screamed, kicked around me, and cried untill I had no energy left, and then I just hung there.

"Are we a little overreacting?" Freakshow asked, I glared at him, and tried to catch Danny's sight, but freakshow made sure that I couldn't. "Now answer me." I don't know what he did, but all I could do was scream. "Deli!" I heared Danny yell. "I... I... Skulker..." Was all I managed to push over my lips.

The pain seemed to consume me. Why did it hurt so much? Please let me die. I felt the black spot far in the back of my mind struggle and scream, and I knew that had been the voice that had told me God didn't care about me, but it was nothing next to the pain that hounted my body.

"What do you want from me?" I cried, feeling tired and desperate. "I don't want anything dear, Vlad wants something. Something important, and you know what it is." I didn't know, how would I know what that fruitloop wanted? "I... I don't know." I said, screaming in pain again as freakshow did something. "Think, Think very good, it's a part of you, but it isn't your power." All I could think of was the black hole, but why would Vlad want that?

"I really don't know." I whispered, Freakshow sighed. "He wants your fistborn of course! he said he already told you that!" I glared at him, nobody told me that! But that expression... It could have been that? "I'm sixteen." I stated. "Yes, you are, but he needs to talk to you about it already, _now_." I shook my head. "That guy really is nuts, I'm not even thinking about children yet! Why would he want a child that will possibly never exist?"

Freakshow grinned. "Oh it will exist, Vlad saw it with one of Clockworks medallions he 'borrowed', and when it's born, he will take it from you, with, or without your confirm." I rolled my eyes, not if I would never get children, which I now dicided I never would.

"Time out."

* * *

I awoke of a tear, opening my eyes, I realised I was crieing. "Ah, you're awake." A voice said, I shot up. "Clockwork?" I asked, seeing I wasn't with Danny or freakshow anymore. I got of the bed I had laid in, and saw I was in clockworks workplace.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked. "Because I need to show you a part of the future if you do get a child." Clockwork told me, turning to his screen.

_There was a woman in the hospital, she was screaming and cursing, and at the same time grinning like a fool. "You're doing great babe." A man next to her said. He had light blond hair and blue eyes, and an happy but tired smile on his face. The woman took in a deep breath, smiling at the man that was most likely her husband. She had black hair and Icy blue eyes, her whole face was sweathed._

_"Tell me that when it's over." she told him, before she made a loud noise again that sounded like a horse._

_A baby cried._

* * *

_The same man and woman walked trough the park, a young child with blond hair and ecto-green eyes that seemed like only two years old ran in front of them, the child kept laughing. The woman turned to her husband. "You know this will end soon, right?" The man sighed. "I know."_

* * *

_A child cried trough the night, and the woman groaned, snapping her eyes open, "Honey, it's your turn." she mumbled, rolling over again, the man got out of bed, and sighed. "I'll get it, I'll get it."_

_The woman stared at the ceiling, hearing something break, she quickly came out of bed._

* * *

The short movie-like shotys ended, and I looked at clockwork. "So?" I asked, what did I have to do with this crap? "Oh believe me." Clockwork said. "It'll get worse. But I can't show you, it has to do with time and that we cannot change it. But this is how it is supposed to happen Deli, you need to let you're future be written for you, you will get a child at the age of 21."

I rolled my eyes. "Why?" I asked. "Because if you don't, the whole world will end. You're child will be special Deli, why do you think Vlad wants it? You need to make sure it will get no harm."

I sighed. "Fine."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I once again stared at my ceiling, feeling myself slumber away, but I couldn't fall asleep. I didn't want to go back to that place, where I had been every night since Clockwork had saved me and Danny from Freakshow. Which was five days ago.

Every dream ended with my waking up in cold sweat, screaming, and I didn't want to sleep anymore, I wanted it to end. I needed my dreams to end. I needed to have my life back from before I knew what I was supposed to do in my future, I had to protect a child I didn't even want, from a man I didn't even like.

I closed my eyes, but when I felt the slumber take over they snapped open again, not again, I couldn't go to sleep, not right now. "Deli? You're mom said you are... woah, you okay?" I looked up, seeing Dash, I shrugged. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not." he stated, sitting down at the edge of my bed, I closed my eyes again. "I'm so tired." I whispered. "Then go to sleep, I'll stay untill you fall asleep." Dash whispered. "I can't." I mumbled. "Why not?" I opened my eyes again, feeling tears burn in them. "Nightmares."

Dash nodded softly, a concerned look on his face, he made a move that told me to scootch over, and he lay down next to me, we now both stared at the ceiling. "What are your nightmares about?" Dash asked, I looked at him, not sure if I could tell him.

"About the dark pool." I said, Dash frowned. I closed my eyes, and started explaining. "Ever since I turned into a Phantom, there has been this... place, far in the back of my mind. It's like I'm locked in my head, screaming, struggeling, fighting. But I don't know against what. Sometimes..." I sighed. "Sometimes I wake up injured, those are the points were my dreams go far enough that I get myself hurt."

Dash took me in his arms, and I cried, it was soundless, the tears just kept escaping my mind, and I just lay there, not really looking at anything.

* * *

_I stood in a dark room, it was too dark, I couldn't see anything. I screamed, scratched the walls. I wanted out, I needed to get out! Now!_

_Someone grabbed me, and I struggled to get away. "You can't get away Deli." I kicked, punched, tried to go ghost but failed. "You can't run."_

_Someone stepped in front of me, and even though there was no light, I could clearly see her face. "You can't escape me. Because it is impossible to escape yoursellf."_

_It was me._

* * *

I woke up screaming, sitting up and almost falling out of bed. "Woah, is there a fire?" I looked next to me, seeing Dash. I yawned. "Dash, what the hell are you still doing here?" I asked. "Making sure you don't get depressed, did you have a nightmare again?"

I nodded slowly, trying to clear my mind, and looked at my alarmclock, it was almost six in the morning, but I didn't know what day it was. I sighed, laying down again. "It's to early." I mumbled, hiding my face in Dash' T-shirt, it felt natural, even though we had never shared a bed before, and fortunatly we never did anything.

"Go back to sleep then." Dash grinned softly. "I was planning to." I yawned again, and fell asleep.

* * *

Another week had passed and Sam and I where at the Nasty Burger, Emily was helping her brother with painting his room, and Tucker, Danny and Dash were watching football on the tv.

"So anything happened between you and Dash yet?" I grinned. "Please no, I'm not ready yet." I said, Sam smiled. "Yeah. Me Too." I looked at my food. "We did sleep together though." I said, Sam stared at me in shock. "No! Not ike that!" I said. "I mean... just, sleeping, nice, long sleeping."

Sam nodded, understanding. "I know what you mean, Danny and I did that like a thousand times," she grinned. "If it wasn't more." I rolled my eyes. "So why do you think it is funny?" I asked, Sam laughed loudly. "Be-cause." she singsong, I groaned. "Puh-lease, If there's anything funny about this whole subject then it is that our little non-morning person would actually share a bed with her boyfriend."

Sam grinned again. And then a blue mist escaped my lips. "Oh god why now?" I asked, turning ghost. "Be right back!" I told sam before I flew trough the roof. "I am the Boxghost, you shall al bow for my boxes of Doom! Be ware!" I pacepalmed myself, took out the Fenton thermos, sucked the Boxghost in, landed in front of the Nasty Burger, turned human and walked inside again.

"Boxghost." I told Sam when I sat down, she rolled her eyes. "You would think he would just give up by now." she stated, I chuckled. "Yeah, I don't think he's ever going to do that." I said, smiling. "But it doesn't matter, as long as Danny and I have a Thermos and don't actually have to fight him." Sam laughed.

I grew serious. "Sam, there is something I have to tell you, and you can't tell anyone." she nodded, now serious too. "I'm going to have a child." Wrong choise of words, Sam's expression was priceless though. "I mean... in the future, when I'm 21, I talked to clockwork... he said the child will be important, and that I have to protect it. Vlad want's it though..." Sam slowly nodded, thinking this over.

"So what if you defeat Vlad before you turn 21? What would happen then?" she asked, I frowned. "I... I never actually thought of that, you have a good point there." I mumbled, staring at my salad. It would be an option, if I would be strong enough to defeat Vlad... I looked up at Sam. "How am I going to do that?" I asked. "Well, for the first, you are not alone, You have Danny, Me, Tucker, Emily and Dash, and with that said. You also have a lot of friends in the ghostzone."

I thought this over, closing my eyes as I did. I tried to think of how my ghosts friends would react to this plan, and how where we going to do it anyway? Wait for Vlad to attack? Attack Vlad ourselves? The last would be the best, because as soon as Vlad found out what this plan was, he would try to stay as far away from us as possible.

I don't think Clockwork would want to help us, because we would change something in time if we won, but Frostbite... he hated Vlad, he would surely help. The Boxghost wasn't really my friend, and neither were Skulker or Ember, but they would help I was sure. Desiree would help, Dani would help. The lunchlady would help if I would ask, though I'm not sure she was my friend.

Pretty much everyone would help, because pretty much everyone hated Vlad. "This could actually work." I told Sam, opening my eyes. "But how are we going to do it?" Sam smiled. "I think I have a plan..."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Are you nuts!?" Danny asked me, "How do you want to defeat Vlad? We... We... We have a hard time getting him back to Wisconsin if we are with two, how are we going to... you know..." I sighed. "Danny, we have a plan." Sam told him, showing him a list of names from ghost that would say yes to helping us.

"What is this?" Danny asked. "Names from ghosts that hate Vlad just as much as we do." I said, Danny started to understand now. "You want to create an army to fight him? How do you want to do that, as soon as he finds out he will create an army of his own." I smiled. "Indeed, that's why we are creating one."

Danny slowly nodded, understanding. "So, you actually want to safe your child before it's even born?" he asked, I looked at my feet. "It's not just my child, It's my future we are talking about." Danny nodded.

* * *

"And why would I want to help you two welps?" Skulker asked, I grinned widely. "Because it's Vlad we are talking about." Skulker seemed to think this over. "Alright, when and where?" Danny smiled. "Next week, we need to give Vlad as less time as possible to create and army of his own, he doesn't have much friends as it is, we want to make sure he doesn't have enough time to contact them all, since they are spread all around the world." he said, Skulker nodded.

"And where, well, meet us Next Saturday at Fentonworks, we are going to try and get everyone that helps there to explain the plan." I said, Skulker nodded again.

* * *

"Whad do we need?" Sam asked me, I was in human form, helping Sam look over the weapons. "The fenton Thermos, at least that." I said. "The ecto-bazooka." Sam stated, I nodded. "The specter protector." I told Sam, she also took that and put in in a back that had much more space then what it looked like.

My mom walked into the lab. "What are you two doing?" she asked, I turned around to her. "Mom, don't freak, but a War is coming, and we are creating an army." I said, My mom nodded slowly. "How can me and Your dad help?" she asked, I never actually thought of them helping, but we could use all the help.

"Next saturday the whole army will be here, if you want to help, be there then, then we will discuss the plan." I said, "Isn't that in two days." I nodded, "We don't have much time." I turned to Sam. "The grappler." I said, she nodded, and also put it in the bag.

* * *

"Most of us know why we are here." I said to the group, there were really a LOT of ghosts here, and my ghost sence was going crazy, but I ignored it. "Because of Vlad Plasmius Aka Vlad Masters." Some ghosts and humans that didn't know he had two sides yet chattered a little, before it became silent again.

Danny took over from me, "We mostly hate Vlad, almost every one of us does that is, and other are just here because of the good fight, or because we asked you guys to." He sighed. "It is with great sadness, I call my familly, friends and even enemy's here before me. Some of us might not return, so if you don't wanna fight, leave now."

Nobody left.

"For the humans, we have collected some weapons that we think might be usefull, the ghosts of course have their own way of fighting." I said, "And as for the plan," I let Tucker and Sam take over from there, who had made the plan and Tucker had also put it on a scream.

"You see, Vlad isn't the one to run, so he will be in his mansion, waiting for us, most likely with an army of his own." Sam said, pointing to a map of whisconsin where we all knew Vlad's mension was. "Tonight, Skulker, Ember, Danny, Desiree, and some other ghosts, I'll tell you if it's you, will attack from out of the ghost zone," the screen changed, and showed a Map of Vlad's mansion.

"Meanwhile, the other ghosts and all the humans will fight trough the army that will most likely be there, make sure you get into the house here." She pointed at a part I remembered to be the Kitchen. "From there, we will attack Vlad where ever he is, we need to make sure he won't get out of this alive, we don't know if he will turn into a full ghost, or if he will go to heaven, or hell. But if he turn into a full ghost, we all have a thermos."

Sam was silent now, Tucker just stood there, he wasn't really the talk to a big crowd person.

Some people started clapping, and soon, everyone followed. "Are there any questions?" I asked, I heared a voice. "What if we don't win?" I turned to the person, wanting to anwser his question, but froze when I saw it was Clockwork. "D... don't think about that, we have to win." I mumbled, and turned away, no with so much questions of my own.

* * *

The evening came with a cool breeze, and everyone was in position. I stood next to Clockwork, sometimes looking at him when I thought he wasn't seeing it. "What is wrong child?" he asked, looking at me, letting me know he had seen my questioning look. "It's just... why are you here? we are going to change the future, I thought you didn't want that!"

Clockwork smiled. "I will explain later, yes?" He said, I slowly nodded. "Now get your mind off of it, you where right, we need to win this." I nodded again.

And then it all started, I heared a loud boom from inside of the mansion, letting me know Danny and the other ghosts were inside, We all made our way to the kitchen wall. But something wasn't right, there were no guards, nothing. I didn't realize I had said this aloud untill Clockwork slowly nodded.

We broke trough the wall, and I felt better seeing that there where guards here, like we thought, Vlad had built an army of his own.

We fought all the others, some of our humans didn't make it, others did, I had no time looking who didn't, we could grief when this was over. I heared a yell. "Deli!" I looked around me, seeing Danny. "He's in the libary!" I gave him the thumbs up to tell him I understood, and turned ghost, since I had used weapons before this.

I flew over the fighting heads, and saw how many lifes we had lost already, Star was dead, Tucker was hurt but he still fought, Dash was hurt and still fought, I felt my heart ache, but dicided there was no time to grief over a life that wasn't lost yet.

Mom was dead, I felt tears spring in my eyes, but shook them of, not now.

And so the list kept going on for what felt like forever, before I made it out of the Kitchen, and followed Danny, to what he had found out was the Libary. As Danny had told me, Vlad was there, and he wasn't a duplicate, I could tell, because eyes of a duplicate would not shine as red as his did.

When Danny and I landed on the ground, and stared at Vlad, in his ghostform, I knew where I recognized the collor from. "Danny." I poked him. "His eyes... future you..." Danny groaned. "I know, this isn't just Vlad anymore."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"So, you have finally discovered my plan for you and you're firstborn Delilah?" Vlad asked me, I frowned. "You are sick." I said, he grinned. "I know, so what are you two doing here with such a big army? Trying to kill me I suppose? I would just come back as a full ghost you know." That was a problem we would have to deal with later.

And suddenly, Vlad attacked, a large, pink ecto-ray hit Danny right in the stomach, he screamed in pain, crashing against the wall and turning human. "Danny!" I yelled, turning to Vlad. "You just made a big mistake." I said, Vlad grinned. "Oh I don't think so dear, because like you though, I have an army of my own."

He duplicated himself, more than twenty times, and all I could do was stare. But I couldn't lose, this wasn't just a fight for my future anymore, this was a fight for my friends, my familly, for the world, and for my unborn child. A child that would never be born if I lost today.

I duplicated myself in four, knowing I couldn't duplicate myself in more then that, and attacked him, I kicked everywhere, punched everywhere, it just never seemed to be enough, I tried to get to the real Vlad, I could see he was real because of his eyes, but he just stood there, his duplicates protecting him.

It was no use, I couldn't win this on my own, not from him. I turned myself into one again, and turned human, falling to my knees, Vlad laughed. "Yes dear, you have lost, you are weak, much weaker then I am, because, what are you really? You are a girl that was so Jelous of her brother that she hated her life. You only got your powers because Skulker used his powers on you. You are the girl that couldn't handle it and disappeared into het black pool."

He grinned evilly. "This isn't your story, not really, and you know it, you know that it has always been about your brother, Danny Phantom. Always, with everyone, they do not care for you. Nobody loves you." _Nobody Loves you..._

* * *

_I where in a room, struggeling and fighting to get out, screaming things in a language I didn't know, and hearing the voice in my head. "Nobody Loves you." A figure stepped into the light that wasn't there, it was me..._

* * *

"You are wrong Vlad." I stood up, looking him in the eye, and feeling that right now, I didn't even have to go ghost to defeat him, I was strong. Too strong, the Dark part in me had joined the good part, and I knew from this moment on, my life would be one big struggle, on big fight to remain good.

But it didn't matter, nothing of it mattered, it only mattered that we had to win this, here and now. "I am way stronger then you think, and you know why?" An ectoblast escaped my human hands, shooting him against the wall. "It's because there are people that care about me, it's because I'm not lonely and bitter. You are lonely and bitter you fruitloop." I said, another blast escaped my hands, and Vlad turned human.

"This is your end." The dark part in me took over, kneeling by him. "Any last wishes Vladdie?" he smiled. "To say thank you." This brought me of guard. "My life has been so lonely, I'll die, and I won't become a ghost, I will go to heaven or hell as it is. I will not return. I will be free from my life." A tear escaped my eyes, as my good part took over again.

"Goodbye Vlad." I said, he nodded. "Goodbye." He closed his eyes, waiting for the final blow. The final blow was a knife I had brought with me, pointed directly in his heart.

* * *

I walked into the kitchen together with Danny, his leg was hurt, and he had to find support on me in walking. I had left the knife in Vlad's heart, my last 'gift' to him, tears where escaping my eyes, but at least we won. I knew I wasn't the person I was before, somehow, my good had changed into bad.

I had killed him, I knew nobody would blame me for it, but it was still a bad thing. I had taken his life away from him, seen how it slipped out of his body. But suddenly, I did know why Clockwork had let this happen. I deserved to live with this. I was a fool.

The dark pool far in the back of my mind was gone, it had mixed up with the rest of my mind, it wasn't a dark pool, I just didn't feel... anything. Or at least not that I knew about, I didn't even know why I was crieing.

"Are you okay?" Dash was bleeding havily from his neck and leg, but he managed to get over to me. "I... I don't know." I whispered, I didn't want to tell him that I had been in _that _place again, That I was that place and that that place was me now. How could I ever tell him?

Danny let go of me and managed to get over to Sam, who helped him stand, they talked a little, and Sam chuckled. For everyone this was a happy moment of victory, but for me, this was what hell felt like. I had won, but at the same time I had lost.

* * *

"Clockwork?" I asked, walking into the tower where Clockwork had asked me to come visit him, he smiled at me. "Hello Deli, how are you?" he asked me, I shrugged. "Why did I have to come over?" I asked. Clockwork smiled. "Because you deserve an awnser on your question, and it isn't what you think." I slowly nodded.

The future doesn't exist yet, I can only show you what it will be like if you continue the path you are on now, but as the master of time, or father time, it's my Job to make sure the future will be as good as possible. Deli, I don't see a better way for the future then without Vlad, your life will be happy together with your husband and three children, and when It's their time, they will take over, and even protect the world from a big comet."

I slowly nodded, not fully understanding. "But your first child will be special, a part of you, it will be a child with powers beyond imagionation, the powers you have, but you can't use." I frowned. Clockwork smiled. "It's okay, you don't have to understand yet, you will find out when you grow up." I sighed. "Yeah."

Clockwork frowned. "Deli, the dark pool has not taken you over, that's only how you feel now because you killed Vlad, but it needed to be done, you have done the right thing, even for him. He is in peace now, I know, I know everything." I looked up at him, knowing he was right.

"Deli, not only have you given people hope, you have also defeated a man who would have made the future a hell, the future is happy now, you will be happy too, everyone will be, you need to let go of the pain." I tried to do as he said, and realized that what he said had helped me, a lot.

"Thanks Clockwork, but I have one question though." Clockwork looked at me in wonder. "Who is that blond guy I'm going to marry?" Clockwork only smiled briefly, and it was all the anwser I needed.


	9. Epilogue

Imagine a time  
when everything was absolutely right  
When you looked forward to  
waking up the next day  
When you actually slept through the night  
When you finally felt peace  
That everything is going to be alright  
When all of a sudden your  
dreams, your hopes and strength  
are gone forever  
All you want to do is scream  
"Please, get me out of this dream!"  
When you wake in the morning  
to realize its reality  
You try to fight the finality  
You need just a little bit of normality  
You try not to think of "Why"  
all you do is cry  
You try to be angry with God  
but end up angry at yourself  
"Why didn't I just stay home that day?"  
"Why can't anything ever go my way?"  
You crawl out of bed.  
Decide to give life another whirl  
You reach out  
Some reach back  
Some don't even call back  
Just when you thought you had no more to lose  
You do  
These people you thought to be friends just wanted you to use  
So you lay back down just wanting to snooze, thinking why me?  
Is it how I choose?  
You begin to give up  
You don't see a reason any longer  
to even wake up  
Then all of a sudden you hear  
the sound of the phone ring or  
a knock on the door  
Someone there to tell you not to give up  
you're worth so much more  
You begin to cry while this other person  
is wondering why  
You try to say  
"Thank you for being my friend today  
if it weren't for you I would've given up  
and died."  
You now know the answer of "Why"  
It's to remind you  
to never give up  
and to always try  
Now when I cry I know and don't ask why  
I get out of bed and again I try

_(I didn't write this but I thought it would fit well in the epilogue, no copyrights intented!)_


	10. Thanks

I'm afraid to tell you guys the story of Delilah Phantom has ended, I might once continue with teh next generation, but I am not sure yet. I hope you all enjoyed her story, and I might upload some one shots of questions that weren't awnsered. But if you have some kind of question then please review the question if you have read the whole story and I will start a oneshot about it.

DragonWings Out!


End file.
